Eso jamás ocurrirá
by Kurorin
Summary: Ella sabía, que ambos estaban cometiendo un terrible error, que todo saldría a la luz y acabarían perjudicando a quienes inspiraban confianza y afecto...


El amor, aquel a quién culpamos de nuestros peores errores, nos juega malas pasadas. Nos hace creer que estamos predestinados a estar con aquella persona que tu creías que era el amor de tu vida. Hasta que un buen día y de forma caprichosa, como si se tratase de un chiquillo cansado de los mismos juguetes, te dieras cuenta de que en realidad has dejado de amarla. ¿Debes sufrir por hacer feliz a quien no puedes corresponder o puedes armarte de valor y cambiar todo tu destino, aquel que atado te tenía creyendo que todo era perfecto?

¿Qué había escrito en el destino de esta joven? ...aquellos encuentros, acabarían con ellos.

Sus orbes oscuros se cruzaron con los de su amante. Un solo roce en su pierna, causa de las gracietas de aquel castaño le provocaron un escalofrío, el cual recorrió todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Detuvo aquella mano que se deslizaba entre su muslo, sinuosa, juguetona y con ansias de arrebatar aquella falda tan molesta que la cubría. Una suave risilla escapó de aquellos finos y rojizos labios, tan dulces y suaves que el joven no pudo contenerse y apresuró a devorarlos mientras la mujercita, abría sus ojos de par en par y suspiraba por aquella ferocidad del castaño. Sus labios fueron liberados y antes de que otro acto la detuviese, aprovechó para captar la atención de su amante.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Esperaba que con aquella pregunta captase su indirecta. Por su parte, no se sentía especialmente cómoda, aunque hacía varios meses que ambos se veían a escondidas, su incomodidad y remordimientos no cesaron, desde el primer día que aquellos labios rozaron los suyos. Pues sabía, que ambos estaban cometiendo un terrible error, que todo saldría a la luz y acabarían perjudicando a quienes inspiraban confianza y afecto.

El castaño suspiró y se detuvo, admirando la longitud de aquellas pestañas siempre perfectas y brillantes, aquella tonalidad rosácea de unas tentadoras mejillas, unos labios terriblemente seductores...¡Claro que se sentía mal!Después de todo, él estaba casado, y ella tenía pareja. Pero destino terrible, odioso, quiso que ambos cayeran en pecado, que redescubriesen el placer, el ansia de volver a verse tras una despedida...que se enamorasen en el peor momento.

-Terrible - se confesó. - pero me sentiría aún peor si descubro que no quieres volver a verme- esbozó una sonrisa tan dulce que la joven no supo como responderle. Jamás se le habría ocurrido la idea de dejarlo ir, pero le tranquilizaba el saber que se sentía como ella y que era consciente de que algún día, deberían sacarlo a la luz. La joven puso cara de circunstancias y elevó la cabeza hasta que su nariz chocó con la del castaño, provocándole un leve cosquilleo. -Eso jamás ocurrirá - esas simples palabras, ahora hermosas y llenas de esperanza terminarían tranformando aquel gesto enamorado de nuestra protagonista en un mar de lágrimas. Él volvió a esbozar la misma sonrisa, ella se encogió de hombros y lo animó a besarla. Su verdoso cabello cayó en cascada sobre la almohada de aquel apartamento estrecho e íntimo, sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar en un apetitoso baile y aquella piel blanquecina se asomó tras las ropas de la mujer, mostrando un esbelto cuerpo. Sus prendas cayeron al piso una a una hasta que se vio expuesta, tan bella como era. Sin vergüenza, el joven comenzó a recorrer aquel cuerpo, deleitándose con su aroma, su sabor, era perfecta. Dulce. Relajada, aquella inesperada intromisión le arrancó un grito adolorido que provocó al instante que sus uñas dejasen unas pequeñas marcas sobre la espalda del castaño. Aquel extraño dolor fue aminorando, poco a poco, llenando a la chica de oleadas de placer indescriptibles, su primera vez, nunca se lo habría imaginado de esa forma, ni mucho menos. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Suspiros, aquellos susurros, el nombre de quien la poseía, todo aquello quedaría grabado en la mente de su amante, cualquier gesto o mirada. Unos ojos ambarinos miraron indiscretos la escena a través de aquel empañado cristal, con un ágil salto, su pelaje negruzco, azabache, se ondeó con el viento y aquel maullido se fusionó con un extasiado gemido que indicaba que todo había terminado.

**K: cortito...no podía hacer mucho más a estas horas de la madrugada, espero os guste esta introducción a la historia de la pequeña Aki ^^.**


End file.
